Chemicals React
by Wildhorses1492
Summary: Some chemicals explode into catastrophe, but others react in a positive way and make something beautiful. Sometimes people are just not compatible no matter how hard they try to get along. But, sometimes -just once- two people find one another and are a brilliant pair. Sake.


**A/N: FINNALY it's done! Hope ya'll like this! I got the idea when I was watchin' the music video, the song belong to Aly and AJ, It's called 'Chemicals React'. The characters belong to Terri Farley, though I wish they were mine!**

* * *

><p>You make me feel out of my element,<p>

Like I'm walkin' on broken glass

Like my worlds spinin' in slow motion,

And your walkin' too fast

Were you right? was I wrong?

Were you weak? was I strong?

Yeah, both of us broken,

* * *

><p>He made her feel out of her element, special, loved, she liked that. But there were times when she wondered if they were, really meant for each other?<p>

* * *

><p>Caught in the moment<p>

We lived and we loved,

and we hurt and we joked, yeah,

* * *

><p>Before she left she realized that they had been caught in the moment, they laughed and they cried, but now it was much more than that.<p>

* * *

><p>But the planets all aligned,<p>

When you looked into my eyes

And just like that,

the chemicals react,

The chemicals react

* * *

><p>Everything seemed perfect when she looked at him, everything seemed right, and just like that, he thought, the chemicals react.<p>

* * *

><p>You make me feel out of my element<p>

Like I'm driftin' out to the sea

Like the tides pullin' me in deeper

Makin' it harder to breathe.

* * *

><p>When he looked at her like that, talking with his eyes, it seemed that everything but looking at him was difficult, even breathing.<p>

* * *

><p>We cannot deny how we feel inside,<p>

We cannot deny

* * *

><p>No, he thought, they couldn't deny how much they felt, because it showed in everything that they did for each other. They couldn't deny.<p>

* * *

><p>Were you right, were you wrong?<p>

Were you weak? was I strong?

Yeah, both of us broken,

Caught in the moment

We lived, we loved,

We hurt, we joked,

* * *

><p>After she came home she realized that he was broken as much, or more, as she was, sometimes she wondered was what happened because of her weaknesses or his?<p>

* * *

><p>But the planets all aligned,<p>

When you looked into my eyes

And just like that

The chemicals react

The chemicals react

* * *

><p>But whatever the reason, she made him feel at home, at peace, and like everything was right in his world.<p>

* * *

><p>kaleidoscope of colors<p>

Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning

Shining down on both of us,

Don't let us lose it,

Don't let us lose it

* * *

><p>Blue, green red, Black, brown, white, they were both a kaleidoscope of many colors, but he made all her hopes turn on fire, as if every one was possible, and she in turn made it seem as if the sun was shining, even on days that it wasn't. He hoped they would never lose that, as did she.<p>

* * *

><p>Were you right was I wrong?<p>

Were you weak, was I strong?

Yeah, both of us broken,

Caught in the moment

We lived and we loved,

And we hurt and we joked, yeah,

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...)

* * *

><p>She was right, he was wrong, she was weak, he was strong, they were both caught in the moment, and managed to hold on, they hurt each other, and they made each other laugh.<p>

* * *

><p>We lived,<p>

We loved,

We hurt,

We joked,

* * *

><p>They lived life as full as they could, they loved each other, and everyone around them as much as they could, they hurt everyone as little as possible, but sometimes they hurt each other the hardest, they tried to cheer up everyone around them, including themselves.<p>

* * *

><p>We're right,<p>

We're wrong,

We're weak,

We're strong,

We lived to love

* * *

><p>He realized that sometimes they both were right, and they both were wrong, they both had weaknesses but they were strong, they lived to love everything, and help anything, as much as possible.<p>

* * *

><p>But the planets all aligned,<p>

When you looked into my eyes,

And just like that,

Watch the chemicals react,

(Yeah, yeah, yeah..)

And just like that,

The chemicals react,

(Yeah, yeah, yeah..)

The chemicals react

* * *

><p>Whatever the reasons, they both decided everything seemed perfect when they were together, he looked at her and smiled, she looked at him and smiled in return, realizing that they both were thinking the same thoughts. They walked over to their horses, it was time to head home, they had had a long tiring day, but they were happy. <em>"this was the way it should be.<em> Sam thought. "_I wouldn't trade anything for this day."_ Jake thought.

* * *

><p>The chemicals react...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what do you think? I know that they're a little OOC but whatevs. review please and tell me! **


End file.
